Gobstones Club
by Tomo Potter
Summary: Sirius and Remus pass a boring day by joining the Gobstones Club. Slash RLSB
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: OMG Exciting news! A story of mine is being published in a local newspaper! Yes, really! P-Flag, my queer youth group, has a page in the Otago Gaily Times, a local gay publication, and I submitted a story! It's just a short, sweet little piece I cobbled together, and I'll find some fiction site to post it on so y'all can read it :) I am EXCITED! :D Any of my readers in Dunedin (And I know I have a few! See; next paragraph.) should pick up the May '09 edition of the OGT, it's free at the public library, and hopefully if everything goes right my story will be in it! YAY!_

_And hey speaking of segwaying into other things that are interesting, I would like to say hi to Fiona and her friend, who are in my mum's German class at uni here! Apparently they were talking to mum and somehow the subject turned to Harry Potter (as all good conversations do) and it turns out they read my fanfiction! I feel FAMOUS! So hi, Fiona, hearing about you pretty much made my day, hehe._

_Warning: Slash, swearing, sexual references, all the usual stuff :)_

_Disclaimer: Characters belong to J.K Rowling, as ever. -sigh-_

_Dedicated: To all the Dunedinites who read my fics. You guys are pretty dang awesome :) And especially Andrea, who rofled her pants when I told her about this fic._

**Gobstones Club**

Sirius Black was sitting alone on his bed, bored out of his mind. He couldn't go find James and cause some mayhem, because he had tipped water all over James yesterday, and he hadn't been forgiven yet. Peter was off at remedial Transfiguration, and Remus had disappeared off somewhere, probably to the library to to learn all the fascinating details of something no-one had cared about for a long time. So here he was, reduced to sitting on his bed alone, with absolutely nothing to do. He was bored. Boredboredboredboredbored.

Sirius was counting the Gryffindor crests on the curtain of his bed (68) for the fifth time, when the door opened. He looked up, grinning, delighted to see that somehow, someone had mentally heard his distress and come to the rescue.

"What're you doing, Sirius?" Remus Lupin asked, crossing the room to the bed next to Sirius's, to dump some unspeakably large and boring book on it for future reading. "I don't think I've ever seen you sitting still before."

"I'm bored." Sirius grumbled. "Bored bored bored bored bored. Prongs is mad at me, Wormtail's off in Transfig, and you were at the library."

"Why didn't you come look for me? I wasn't really doing anything in particular there."

"Yeah, but Moony, you know I'm allergic to the library." Sirius sighed, flicking his long hair and patting the bed next to him for Remus to sit down.

"That's true." Remus observed, sitting down. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be inconsiderate."

"It's alright." Sirius put his hand to his heart tragically. "Somehow I will struggle on under the burden of my crippling allergy, forced to lead a life free of books and learning, and to suffer the scorn and forgetfulness of those I considered friends. Oh, the woe of being me!" He lamented, trying his hardest not to laugh.

Remus did laugh though. "Ever considered trying out for the drama club?"

"Nahh, can't be bothered." Sirius shrugged. "They expect you to say the same thing every time you to a show. Me, I like to think my true skill and genius comes from my ability to simply think of things, on the spot, and forget them five seconds later."

"Ah, true, true." Remus smiled. "How could I have ever thought otherwise?"

"I don't know, Moony." Sirius shook his head sadly. "I simply don't know."

"It is disgraceful of me. I should be whipped by a thousand eagles who are into S&M."

"That you should. And then carried off by the eagles and thrown at my feet to beg forgiveness."

"Precisely." Remus smiled. "Oh master, please, I beg of you, forgive me!" He dropped to his back, throwing his arms up dramatically, and then rolled over onto his stomach, crushing half of Sirius in the process.

"Ack! I forgive you already, you fat lump. Just get the bleedin' hell off me!" Sirius yelped, giving Remus a shove. The werewolf laughed, and resumed his sitting position, his side now casually brushing Sirius's with their new closeness.

Sirius leaned back on his hands, staring up at the canopy above his bed. "Man, Hogwarts is boring."

Remus nodded. "There's not much to do when you're not studying, really. I mean, what are we supposed to do? Join the Gobstones club?"

"Hur hur hur. Gobstones." Sirius grinned. Remus whacked his arm lightly.

"Pervert."

"Good name for queers though. Gobstones. Hahahahaha." He grinned, and Remus whacked him again.

"Don't be a dick, Sirius. There's nothing wrong with being queer."

"I know." He smiled. "But come on. If I was queer I would go round telling everyone I was in the Gobstones club."

"Mature." Remus laughed. "If you were actually queer I don't think you'd go round telling ANYONE you liked to gob stones."

Sirius let out a loud bark of laughter. "Probably not. Although, knowing me, you can never tell."

"That's true." Remus smiled. "Who knows, maybe you'd be swinging from the rooftops, dressed all in rainbows."

"I bet I would." Sirius laughed. "That sounds like me."

Remus leaned back on his hands, mirroring Sirius's posture, and blinking when his pinky finger landed on top of Sirius's. He hadn't realised they were sitting _that _close. He didn't let it phase him though, and tried to think of something else to say. "How long have you been up here, anyway?"

"About an hour. Why?" Sirius said offhandedly.

"Why were you up here for an hour, doing nothing?" Remus blinked, incredulously.

"There was nothing to do." Sirius shrugged.

"I've never seen you sit still for so long." Remus continued. "What's up?"

Sirius shrugged. "Nothing, really. Like I said, just bored. Nothing to do."

"But you're Sirius Black. When there's nothing to do, you make something to do. Why didn't you just go find some bird to get off with or whatever?"

Sirius blinked. The idea hadn't even occurred to him. In fact for ages now, girls just hadn't seemed to rank on his priorities... well... at all. It had been ages since he'd gotten off with anyone now that he thought about it.

"I dunno." He said lightly. "Just didn't feel like it."

Remus seemed to be thinking what he was thinking though. "It's been ages since you've been out with anyone. There haven't been any girls since... what was her name... Belinda?"

Sirius nodded. "I just... I guess I've kinda gone through most of the decent birds here." That wasn't what Sirius thought at all, but he simply couldn't think of any other reason. It just hadn't seemed appealing lately. Maybe he was getting old.

"Fair enough." Remus nodded, though it was clear he could tell that this wasn't the real reason Sirius hadn't dated anyone for ages. "I reckon Molly Prewett fancies you."

"_Molly Prewett_? Are you _insane_, Moony? She's absolutely crazy about Arthur Weasley, any idiot can see that."

Remus shrugged embarrassedly. "Well, I thought she had a fond spot for you. You know I'm an awful judge of girls, Padfoot."

Sirius nodded. "I can see that, I truly can. Molly Prewett... you're mad, Moony. Barking mad."

"You're the one who's barking." Remus grinned, nudging Sirius lightly. Sirius laughed loudly.

"Yeah, well you're howling, Moony." He grinned, and Remus laughed. "Ahwooooooooo!" Sirius howled loudly, throwing back his head and letting his gloriously long hair fall over his shoulders and almost brush the bed.

Remus laughed, and decided to join in, what the hell. "Ahwoooooooooooo!"

Sirius gave a loud bark, and laughed, tipping his head back up the right way. "It's pretty damn sweet, being canine."

Remus nodded. "God, can you imagine how Peter feels? I'm not glad I'm a werewolf, but I'm glad I'm canine."

Sirius nuzzled him happily. "I'm glad too. You're the best pack I could ask for." He then made a weird strangled noise that Remus just couldn't place, though it sounded a lot like...

"Sirius... were you trying to purr?" He asked, trying not to laugh. Sirius blushed.

"Nooooo..." He said innocently.

"You were! You were purring! Sirius, that is the least canine thing I have ever heard. I'm ashamed to even be nuzzled by you."

"Isn't nuzzle a weird word?" Sirius grinned. "Nuzzle. Nuzzle. NUZZLENUZZLENUZZLE!"

"I think it's the u, followed by a double zed, that makes it so weird."

"NUZZLE!" Sirius grinned.

"Nuzzle." Remus nodded in acknowledgement.

"I like to nuzzle." Sirius smiled.

"I had noticed." Remus said back, suddenly very aware that Sirius's head was still on his shoulder. Sirius seemed to become aware of this too, lifting his head up to look Remus in the eyes. And then the moment froze. In that instant, when grey eyes met gold, something changed, and the air all around them became charged with a strange kind of energy neither of them could really identify.

"Moony?" Sirius said softly, a hesitant note in his voice that Remus had rarely heard before.

"Yes?" He whispered back, noticing all over again just how very, very close they were.

"Can I... try something?" Sirius asked, resting all his weight on the hand that was still underneath Remus's, using his other hand to brush some hair out of Remus's face, and bringing them even closer in the process.

"Okay..." Remus didn't even consider not saying yes, and the decision became even more right when he saw the shy smile that appeared on Sirius's face. The hand that was now stroking his hair moved to cup his cheek, and Sirius grew even closer. Remus realised exactly what was about to happen, but somehow didn't want to do anything about it. Instead he closed his eyes willingly as Sirius's lips lightly brushed his. It was only a second's hesitant touch, then Sirius drew back and Remus opened his eyes, seeing Sirius's eyes once again, worried and nervous, but still very close to him. He smiled encouragingly, and Sirius returned the smile, then pressed their warm lips together again, more firmly this time. The first time was just a peck, but this was a proper kiss, lips moving against each other, Sirius's hand stroking Remus's face, Remus moving so his hand was on Sirius's waist lightly. Taking this as encouragement, Sirius deepened the kiss, tongue flicking against Remus's lips. Remus opened his mouth obligingly, and their tongues met, and Sirius slid his hand down Remus's chest and along his stomach, up to his side, to mirror the position Remus was sitting in. They kissed gently, slightly nervously for some time, then Sirius pulled away, still definitely looking worried.

Remus smiled, suddenly knowing exactly what he wanted, without even having to think about it. "I think... I think we need to reconsider joining the Gobstones club."

Sirius blinked, then let out a delighted bark of laughter, and then they were kissing again, delighted and exhilarated from the rush of their discovery.

000

James Potter, Gryffindor Chaser, and Love-Slave For Life of Lily Evans, was rather shocked when two of his best mates came down the stairs from their dorm, holding hands. Sirius and Remus were locked on each other, sharing one of those laughs that only people who really have something special share. Their hands were firmly clasped between them, fingers interlocked, palms pressed together.

"Hey, James." Remus smiled, the two walking over to him.

"Am I being left out of some fun new prank?" He asked, thinking it was the most likely reason. They were doing something fun without him, which was annoying, but okay.

"Nope." Sirius grinned. "Moony and I would just like to announce that we've joined the Gobstones club."

_A/N: That wasn't as good as I had hoped, but it was something :( sorry for the utter lack of stories lately... I've had really really bad writers block, and it's annoying the hell out of me. Something else coming soon though; a chaptered fic :O and keep an eye out for the OGT, Dunedinites :) I'll post a link in my profile when I post the story online._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I'm sorry. Here is a silly, silly slash-free alternate version. I find my weird thoughts too amusing for my own good, and one weird thought I had the whole time I was writing Gobstones Club was 'You know, what if they actually just went and did it FOR REAL' and it wouldn't leave me alone so here is a fanfic for you._

(And really I just needed to post SOMETHING so people who have me on alert/favourite/my regular readers in general could be told to GO READ MY PROFILE for my exciting account of Technology Hates Me, And I Don't Know Why, AKA. Why updates will be even sparser, and the secret sneaky chapter fic I started writing sneakily has been postponed until further notice.)

_Oh, and just to confirm... the story I mentioned last chapter had to be postponed, and will instead be published in the **August, 2009** issue of the OGT. We only had a page, and Aaron's absolutely beautiful letter took up most of it. Get this issue anyway though, there's a picture of the group (I'm in the middle, kind of obscured by my ex haha) and some drawings we did, and a letter by Aaron C that he wrote to his parents which almost made me cry. GO READ IT NOW!_

_Warning: No slash, very little cursing._

_Disclaimer: Still don't own them._

**Gobstones Club**

Sirius Black was sitting alone on his bed, bored out of his mind. He couldn't go find James and cause some mayhem, because he had tipped water all over James yesterday, and he hadn't been forgiven yet. Peter was off at remedial Transfiguration, and Remus had disappeared off somewhere, probably to the library to to learn all the fascinating details of something no-one had cared about for a long time. So here he was, reduced to sitting on his bed alone, with absolutely nothing to do. He was bored. Boredboredboredboredbored.

Sirius was counting the Gryffindor crests on the curtain of his bed (68) for the fifth time, when the door opened. He looked up, grinning, delighted to see that somehow, someone had mentally heard his distress and come to the rescue.

"What're you doing, Sirius?" Remus Lupin asked, crossing the room to the bed next to Sirius's, to dump some unspeakably large and boring book on it for future reading. "I don't think I've ever seen you sitting still before."

"I'm bored." Sirius grumbled. "Bored bored bored bored bored. Prongs is mad at me, Wormtail's off in Transfig, and you were at the library."

"Why didn't you come look for me? I wasn't really doing anything in particular there."

"Yeah, but Moony, you know I'm allergic to the library." Sirius sighed, flicking his long hair and patting the bed next to him for Remus to sit down.

"That's true." Remus observed, sitting down. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be inconsiderate."

"It's alright." Sirius put his hand to his heart tragically. "Somehow I will struggle on under the burden of my crippling allergy, forced to lead a life free of books and learning, and to suffer the scorn and forgetfulness of those I considered friends. Oh, the woe of being me!" He lamented, trying his hardest not to laugh.

Remus did laugh though. "Ever considered trying out for the drama club?"

"Nahh, can't be bothered." Sirius shrugged. "They expect you to say the same thing every time you to a show. Me, I like to think my true skill and genius comes from my ability to simply think of things, on the spot, and forget them five seconds later." He shook his head dramatically. "Alas, no, the only club I have the required skills for is the Gobstones Club."

Remus stuck his tongue out. "Don't knock it. You know Peter and I were members until fourth year."  
Sirius laughed. "Yeah, and you were also both huge dorks. Gobstones is fun though."

Remus nodded. "I know. I was champion three years running. They gave me a mug."

"Oooh. Does it say "I love to gob stones" in big letters?" Sirius teased.

"No." Remus glared at him. "It's just a plain, unlettered mug. You prat." He added, for good measure.

"Whatever. Now I really want to play gobstones for some reason."

"Me too." Remus frowned, then grinned. "Actually, I think I've still got a set." He stood up, and went to rummage in his trunk, eventually extracting a leather case. "Fancy a game?"  
"Sure thing, stone gobber. I am going to whup your arse."

"Whatever." Remus smiled, sitting down on the dorm floor and setting up the balls.

000

James Potter, Gryffindor Chaser, and Love-Slave For Life of Lily Evans, was in the common room, attempting to write his beloved a love poem (and of course, failing miserably) when two of his best mates came downstairs, laughing about something, Remus carrying a leather case in one hand. They headed straight for the noticeboard and James followed, watching confusedly as both of them wrote their names on a list, then grinned at each other.  
"Hey, guys. What're you doing?" James greeted his friends, trying to see what they had signed up for.

"Oh, nothing." Sirius said casually. "Moony and I just joined the Gobstones club."

_A/N: Hahahahaha. I am way too easily amused for my own good._

_  
I would like to thank everyone who reviewed the proper version, you guys are AMAZING :) I love all my readers, and hopefully I won't be deserting y'all during my period of being technologically stunted XD _

_MWAH!_


End file.
